


Future

by HerDiamonds



Series: Ghosts of Us [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Past Rape/Non-con, but I promise it ends super happy, its an angsty one friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerDiamonds/pseuds/HerDiamonds
Summary: Alex finally felt whole again, and she was never going to give that feeling up or let Maggie walk out of her life again, but she knows it won’t be easy loving someone so broken.





	Future

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiiii! okay, ngl, this is one of the original parts I’ve had written for months, but I had wanted to wait in posting it once a good chunk of the series had been posted because it answers a lot of things, and I didn’t want you guys to have spoilers! 
> 
> anyway, please, please, please read at your own risk on this one, as it is TW: rape. this will probably be the only story/part in the series that talks in depth about it and it is in italics (the whole rape part in full) and thats the only part in italics, so if you need to skip it, please do, your health is important and I don’t want my readers subjected to that if you can’t handle it or don’t want to read it. 
> 
> also, while this seems like its the end, like I’ve mentioned before, After Ever After stories are in the works, so please stay tuned, and also there are more TIB and LtA stories coming as well, just as soon as I write them. 
> 
> I missed you guys so much. I really had just lost inspiration for this fic, but wrote for it whenever I had inspiration for it, so I have a little bit more written sporadically, and none of it is full length yet. 
> 
> if you haven’t checked it out, Questions is where I’ll basically keep you guys updated from now on, regarding this fic series, so definitely keep an eye out for that for updates and hopefully one day I'll get around to making a list of each part in this series and how it fits chronologically. 
> 
> speaking of, this part, Future, takes place the day after/morning after Present. 
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy it and come yell at me in the comments below. 
> 
> as usual, if you have any requests, feel free to send them my way (preferably on the comment section in questions, so I can keep track of them)! Love y’all and enjoy!

  
  


Alex’s eyes flutter open as the bed shifts around. She blinks a few times, letting her eyes adjust to the light streaming in from her window and she pulls the comforter around her body more as she pulls Jamie and Maggie in closer to her. She hums softly, revelling in the fact that the sight in front of her wasn’t a dream. 

 

She reaches over Jamie and tucks a lock of hair back from Maggie’s face, watching as the woman’s eyes slowly blink open. “Morning.” She smiles. 

 

“Morning.” Maggie whispers back. 

 

“Morning to you too, I know you’re awake.” Alex says, reaching down and tickling Jamie’s side. The girl giggles. “Come on, you have school.” She says and both Sawyer girls groan. “Get your butts up.” 

 

Alex slides out of the bed from her side, taking the comforter with her, forcing the two sleepyheads to fully wake up. “I take back what I said last night. I hate you.” Maggie grumbles, shoving the pillow over her head. 

 

“Still not a morning person.” Alex says, wrapping the comforter around herself and heads to the kitchen. 

 

She starts a pot of coffee, scooping in the grounds and turning on the machine before she hears Jamie pad into the kitchen, hopping up onto a barstool and resting her tired head onto her hands. 

 

Alex pulls out two frozen waffles and pops them into the toaster, waiting for them to heat up. 

 

The waffles pop up a few minutes later, and Alex plates them for Jamie, handing her the syrup. She turns back to the coffee machine, now signalling it was brewed and pours herself and Maggie a cup. She smiles when she looks up, seeing Maggie trudging out of her bedroom with a scowl, taking a seat right next to Jamie on a stool. Maggie places a kiss to the side of Jamie’s hair, running her hand against the girl’s head, happy to have her family back.

 

“I don’t have agave that you like, but I do have almond milk.” Alex says and Maggie flashes her a dimpled smile, grateful for the caffeine. She accepts the cup of steaming liquid and carton of milk, pouring a generous amount of milk into the coffee before swirling it with a spoon and taking a sip, humming in delight. 

 

“After you’re done, hurry and get dressed, I don’t want you to be late for school, Jamie.” Alex instructs and Jamie nods, finishing her last few bites of waffles. Alex takes the plate from her and watches as she slides off the stool and heads to her room to get dressed for the day. 

 

The three are out the door in no time and in Alex’s SUV headed to Jamie’s elementary school, dropping her off for the day. 

 

“Are you going into work today?” Maggie asks after they wave Jamie off. 

 

Alex shakes her head. “I texted J’onn this morning that I was staying home.” Alex informed. “I–I want to talk. For real talk. You–there’s a lot you missed. A lot I missed. We need to talk about everything, sort everything out before we just go right back to how it was nine years ago. A lot has changed, Maggie.” Alex breaks the ice. 

 

“I know.” Maggie agrees. “I want to talk. I’m ready to talk. Because I’m not ready to just let you go again.”

 

“I’m glad we’re on the same page, finally.” Alex jokes lightly. 

 

The rest of the car ride back to Alex’s apartment is silent, but comfortable. Together the two women walk hand in hand back up to Alex’s place and Alex unlocks the door letting them in. She heads to the fridge, grabbing two bottles of water before handing one to Maggie and leading them over to the couch. 

 

She takes a seat, tucking one leg under her butt and props her elbow up on the back of the couch, resting her head on her hand. 

 

“I really did miss you.” She says quietly. 

 

“I missed you too. I missed both of you so much, Alex. It hurt so bad.” Maggie says truthfully. “I had no idea if or when I would be able to come back and it killed me, so much.” 

 

Alex only nods, knowing that it had been hell without Maggie, and then she got Jamie, and some days it helped, but other days it hurt worse. 

 

“Where does this leave us?” Maggie speaks up after a moment of quiet. She just needs to know now, before she gets more involved than she already is. 

 

“I know we can’t just pick up where we left off nine years ago and be engaged again, but I want you to stay. I want you.” Alex says, reaching for Maggie’s hand. “I’ve read all the letters countless times, like I said last night. And letting you walk away all those years ago is the one thing I regret most in my life, because we broke up because I wanted kids. But I didn’t get to have kids without you. It had been six years and I wasn’t happy. I realized too late that you were everything I needed.” Alex told her. 

 

Maggie smiles at her with watery eyes. “My biggest regret was leaving you. Leaving Jamie with you three years ago, was my biggest  _ mistake _ , because I should’ve just packed her up and came here, but leaving you nine years ago was my biggest regret. I  _ never _ stopped loving you.” 

 

“I know. I never stopped loving you. Forever, right?” Alex smiles, her dimples popping out slightly. 

 

“Forever.” Maggie confirms, leaning over to kiss Alex. “I can’t wait for that.” 

 

There’s another moment of content silence as Maggie adjusts on the couch, crawling into Alex’s lap, urging the kiss deeper. She tangles her hands into Alex’s short hair as Alex’s hands are on her hips, guiding Maggie to straddle her lap. She nips lightly at Alex’s bottom lip, slipping her tongue between her lips when Alex’s lips part. 

 

Alex grips Maggie’s hips, grinding her down onto her lap as Maggie tries to undo her shirt. Maggie’s working carefully slow with the buttons on Alex’s shirt before she finally makes it to the very last one, guiding the shirt off of Alex’s shoulders. Alex grips the bottom hem of Maggie’s shirt, tugging it over the woman’s head, flinging it to the floor and placing a single kiss on Maggie’s chest, where her heart would be. 

 

Alex slides her hand over Maggie’s bra cup, beginning to knead it softly at the same time Maggie’s lips trail down the column of her neck. She feels Maggie tense under her touch when she slips a hand under Maggie’s bra, cupping her breast. Immediately, she pulls her hand away and looks at Maggie with utmost concern. 

 

Maggie looks like a deer in headlights and starts to lightly shake on Alex’s lap as her breathing becomes erratic. Tears start forming in her brown eyes and Alex  _ knows _ . 

 

“Hey, hey, babe, it’s okay, it’s just me. I love you. You’re safe.” Alex says quietly, adjusting Maggie and sitting upright on the couch. She pulls Maggie against her, smoothing her hair out of her face as Maggie’s breathing starts to normalize. “Is this the first time this has happened?” She questions. 

 

Maggie nods against Alex’s chest. “I’ve–I’ve never slept with anyone else. I just couldn’t, after…” Maggie trails off. 

 

“Mags,” Alex says softly. “In–in the letters,” She’s not sure how to ask this, but she’s spent years wondering and needing to know, especially after what had  _ just _ happened. “You never went in detail, but will you tell me what happened when you were undercover?” Alex finally said. 

 

She could feel Maggie tense up in her arms and shift to look Alex in the eyes. “Are you sure you want to know?” Maggie checks with her. 

 

“I need to. And I think it will help you to talk about it. We both need this.” Alex confirms. 

 

Maggie takes a deep, shuddering breath. 

 

_ She’s been down here for five days with the other girls. There’s twenty-six of them, including herself. She and six others arrived five days ago in a box truck. They were bound, gagged and blindfolded the second they stepped out of the truck and brought to this location she’s guessing is a bunker underground.  _

 

_ It’s cool down there, temperature wise. There are tons of beds laid out on the floor and she picks a bed on the left side, in the far corner, nearest the door to help protect the others and gain as much intel as she could.  _

 

_ She places the bug down on the ground on a shadowed corner, hidden from view. Her team is picking up everything.  _

 

_ She’d been there five days before all hell had broke loose.  _

 

_ Hanson had come down to talk with all of them again, letting them know that it would be auction night again soon and they needed to be ready. Which meant inspection would be in the next couple of days. Inspection of themselves to make sure they were prime selling material.  _

 

_ And that’s when it happened.  _

 

_ Hanson had sauntered over to Carmen and pulled her up to her feet, groping the teenager. His hand moved from her chest to her abdomen and down to her pelvis as he forcefully kissed her lips and then licked down her neck.  _

 

_ Maggie walked up to him, grabbing a handful of his hair and as hard as she could, yanked his head back.  _

 

_ Hanson recovered quickly, grabbing Maggie by her throat, pinning her between himself and a wall, cutting her air supply, little by little as his grip tightened.  _

 

_ “What the hell do you think you’re doing, bitch?”  _

 

_ She clawed at his hand as her air was depleting. He let her go and she sunk down to the floor before he pulled her up by her arms.  _

 

_ “Listen up, ladies.” He said loudly, grabbing the attention of the girls. “This is what happens when you try and pull shit with me.” He growls. He slaps Maggie across the face before heaving her over his shoulder and walking out of the bunker.  _

 

_ Maggie’s vision is blurry and her head hurts. She feels sick to her stomach.  _

 

_ The lights in the room she’s in are hazy and yellow and she can’t quite figure out where she’s at.  _

 

_ Her arms attempt to flail out next to her and she realizes they’re bound, her legs too.  _

 

_ She’s cold, and she realizes the oversized shirt and pair of pants her and the rest of the girls were given aren’t on her body any longer.  _

 

_ Her whole body aches. _

 

_ “Good, you’re awake. You can enjoy it this time around.” Hanson says and she tries to focus on what he said but her head is too fuzzy and she doesn’t really comprehend what’s going on.  _

 

_ She knows he drugged her though. She thinks she remembers him injecting her with a needle of some-sort.  _

 

_ Her brain doesn’t register what’s happening at first.  _

 

_ He’s crawling overtop of her, hovering, as he works himself up again, forcing himself upon her, inside her.  _

 

_ She tries thrashing, but the ropes restraining her on the bed are too tight and her wrists are going raw.  _

 

_ Tears slide down her cheeks as she can feel him finishing inside her.  _

 

_ There’s nothing she can do but cry.  _

 

_ “You’re no longer selling material.” She remembers his last words of the night to her as he  carries her back to the bunker, dosing what little he had left of whatever was in the syringe.  _

 

_ She sits on her mattress, knees curled into her chest, face buried. She cries. She doesn’t talk as the girls ask her what happened or reply when they ask her if she was okay. Because she was not okay. She was broken now, and scared, but she had to stick it out, to put this bastard behind bars, or better yet, six feet under.  _

 

By the time she’s finished with the story, she’s convulsively shaking in Alex’s arms, sobs wracking her smaller body as Alex quietly sobs along with her. 

 

“I’ve never told anyone that story. And that was every detail I remember.” Maggie whispers between tears. 

 

“I’m proud of you for telling me.” Alex praises, rubbing a soothing hand over Maggie’s bicep. 

 

“I became his plaything after that for a while.” Maggie manages to choke out between sobs. “Just to make sure he stayed away from the younger girls. I’m pretty sure I was the only one he, specifically,  _ used _ .” She spat the last word out. “Until I was too pregnant for his taste.”

 

“He’s never going to hurt you again.” Alex says. It’s a promise, not a statement. And it only makes her hold Maggie tighter. She’s never letting her go again, definitely. 

 

Alex gets up after a moment, making Maggie whine at the shift of movement on the couch, but she returns momentarily with two cartons of ice cream and two spoons. She hands Maggie the pint of vegan ice cream while keeping the full-dairy pint for herself and pops open the top. 

 

“You’ve corrupted Jamie with your vegan ice cream ways, and even after being my child for three years, I still can’t get her to give up vegan ice cream. It’s disgusting.” Alex comments, lightening the mood. 

 

The two sit contently on the couch, eating their treat as Alex begins to fill Maggie on everything that had gone on since she first left National City. “The quick recap,” Alex starts, “Mon-El came back and then was killed by Sam. She’s actually Kara’s sister biologically, turns out Kara’s dad like created her or something on Krypton. Sam ended up being evil, because she was under some mind control stuff, and silver kryptonite, which is why she killed Mon-El. This was how Kara came out as Supergirl to Lena and had to take Sam down, to make sure she would be okay. She ended up being fine after, and her and I became really great friends. Kara lost Mon-El all over again, and got drunk one night and kissed Lena, who was also drunk, at the alien bar. Her and Lena ended up sleeping together and then avoiding each other for weeks. Sam and I realized something was up with them and I talked to Kara and she talked to Lena and Kara finally told Lena she loved her, because we all know Lena ‘no one can love me because I’m a Luthor’ Luthor. And after that, Lena and Kara started dating. They’ve been living together for about five years now.” She said, trying to get everything in one go. “Oh, and the guys. M’gann came back and her and J’onn are together again. James actually moved back to Metropolis last year, said something about not being able to find what he wanted to do still. Cat resumed her job of course. And Winn has just been Winn, still working at the DEO, hacking away for us. Though, I’ve been helping him improve his shooting and combat skills.” She manages to finish. “Oh, and Lucy finally moved back to National City for good, and she and J’onn co-direct the DEO in perfect harmony.” She adds. “You’ll love her.”

 

Maggie hums contently in response. “And what about you? I’ve been gone from your life for nine years, what all happened with you?”

 

Alex sighs. “I uh–I had a few flings after we first broke up, and then it was just hard. And for a brief while, Lucy and I dated after Jamie came along, but decided that it was kind of just weird, so after like six months, we ended it and we’re still really great friends. And then before Jamie came along, I was sending in my application to a few adoption agencies, but it turns out when you work for a secret government agency, adoption agencies don’t really like that.” 

 

“Why didn’t you ever try a sperm donor, like IVF or something?” Maggie asked. “Alex, I know how much you wanted kids.” 

 

“That was the thing though,” She starts, “I wanted them, but I started realizing if I was going to be pregnant, I wanted to be pregnant with you. Like, I wanted to share that experience with you. I didn’t want to be pregnant alone. I wanted you with me. So I just didn’t want that by myself because I didn’t have you by my side.” She said. “And then three years ago, I got a call from a lawyer in Gotham City saying that I had a kid…” 

 

“You had a kid.” Maggie confirmed. 

 

“And I met her at the park for the first time, and then we went back to your place to start packing everything up. We spent a week in Gotham, and that first day, Jamie told me she loved me. She had wrapped her arms around my neck and told me she loved me so much, because you had loved me so much. She didn’t know me in person but she knew me in her heart and that was the moment I knew I’d do anything for her. She told me the story about her name, and how you struggled so much with her, and how you told her stories of us. She pulled out the boxes of letters you wrote, and babe, for a second I panicked so hard. She pulled two unmarked boxes out from under your bed, I had no idea what would be in them, I’d just prayed they were age appropriate.” She said and Maggie laughed. “She called me ‘Mommy’ for the first time, three days later and I forgot to breathe.”

 

“It’ll do that to you.” Maggie comments. 

 

“And when I brought her back here, we went through hell.” She began, knowing this was going to open up a can of worms. “I just thank god everyday for my friends and family. I couldn’t have done it without them. I wouldn’t have been able to survive that without them there to help me.” 

 

“What happened?” Maggie inquired.

 

“I almost lost Jamie to the state.” Alex shudders at the memory. “Lucy was able to step in, and if it weren’t for her, Jamie would currently be living with a foster family and I’d get to see her on weekends for scheduled visitation.” Alex said, her eyes watering. “It was hell.”

 

“I’m so sorry.” Maggie says, setting her empty carton of ice cream down on the coffee table and kissing Alex’s lips, leaning her head onto Alex’s shoulder. “Thank you for fighting so hard for her. For not giving up on her.” 

 

“I will fight for her, forever.” Alex promises. 

 

Alex holds Maggie in her arms, contently, until her phone rings. She answers it with a huff. 

 

“I need to go into work for a bit. Apparently no one can function and run the DEO while Lucy is away on business, running the desert compound, J’onn is helping Supergirl with some alien downtown. I’ll be back soon. Do you think you can pick Jamie up? She gets out at two-thirty and I don’t think I’ll be home in an hour. I’ll leave you my keys and I’ll take my bike. If not, I can text Ruby to get her.” Alex says, walking around the apartment, grabbing her leather jacket, keys and helmet. 

 

“I’ll pick her up. I’ll–we’ll see you later. Love you.” She says as Alex walks out the door, 

 

“Love you too.” Alex says as the door shuts and she’s gone. 

 

Maggie stands outside the school an hour later, waiting for Jamie to come out. She sees Jamie walk out of the door with the other kids, running straight towards her as she spots Maggie. “I’m so glad you’re still here, Mama.” She says, hugging Maggie. “Where’s Mom?” She asks. 

 

Maggie smiles, loving hearing Jamie call Alex ‘Mom’. “She got called into work for a little bit. She’ll be back in a bit.” She says, walking back to the SUV with her daughter. 

 

Alex walks back into the apartment with a pizza in her hands to find Maggie and Jamie sitting on the couch as Jamie was showing Maggie a photo album Kara had helped Jamie put together. “I have pizza.” She announced and both girls looked up with smiles. 

 

She set the pizza down and Maggie met her in the kitchen, grabbing the plates from her and setting the on the table while Alex got two beers and a can of soda for Jamie. 

 

“What’s going to happen now?” Jamie asks warily, looking up from her pizza, at her mothers. 

 

“What do you mean, Mija?” Maggie asks. 

 

“I love you, but I don’t wanna move back to Gotham City. I want to stay here, Mama. I want to live with Mom and Aunt Kara, Aunt Lena, Aunt Sam and Ruby, Uncle Winn, Aunt Lucy, Grandpa J’onn, M’gann, everyone. I want to stay here. This is my home.” Jamie said, nervous of what her mom and mama were going to say. 

 

“We know that, honey.” Alex says. 

 

“And you will stay here.” Maggie adds. 

 

“You’re not going anywhere again. I promised you that forever, Jamie.” Alex said, intent on keeping the promise she made to the little girl three years ago. 

 

“Does that mean you’re just going to go back to Gotham City without me?” Jamie asks, looking at Maggie. 

 

“No, baby.” Maggie says. “I’m staying here. What’s the one thing I’ve told you all your life?” Maggie asks her. 

 

Jamie thinks for a moment. “That pineapple should never belong on pizza?” Jamie asks, knowing that was something her mother did say a lot. 

 

“Not that, something else.” Maggie says as Alex laughed, but agreed with her. 

 

“You love me and Mom and you will forever.” Jamie says, knowing the answer. Maggie nods. 

 

“Alex and I, I don’t think we will ever stop loving each other.” She says, looking from Jamie to stare at Alex, meaning every word. “I’m never going to stop loving you.” She repeats. 

 

“So Mama, you’re moving in? And we can be a family, finally?” Jamie asks and both women nod. “Good.” She says. “But why did you leave? Why’d you make everyone think you died?”

 

Maggie gulped. “You remember how I told you how I had you? How Gary did all those bad things to me?” She asks and Jamie nods. “He showed up again, about a week before I left. He shot me in the stomach while I was searching for a guy who was working for him. And my boss and I talked about it. We decided the only way to be able to finally make him pay for what he did and get him to jail was to think he killed me. That’s why I sent you with Alex, and why I had to leave. It was the biggest mistake ever, because I didn’t know if I’d come back to you, and I missed you so much. I want you to know that I’m never going to leave you again, okay Mija?” Maggie says and Jamie nods, getting out of her seat and crawling into Maggie’s lap, hugging her. 

 

“I’m so happy you’re back. I missed you. And I’m happy we can be a family now.” Jamie said and both Maggie and Alex smiled at each other. 

 

Alex was never going to give them up or let either of them walk out of her life. She would love them both forever.

**Author's Note:**

> this is why I shouldn’t be allowed access to writing materials… things spiral out of control...


End file.
